1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gas detection device.
2. Description of Related Art
For example, an all-solid-state battery, such as a lithium-ion battery, has a structure in which stacked electrodes are sealed with a laminated film. In this case, if the material of the all-solid-state battery reacts with moisture in the air, the battery performance is significantly lowered. For this reason, it is necessary to secure the sealing quality of the laminated film.
However, since the all-solid-state battery is encapsulated by decompressing the inside of the laminated film, it is difficult to detect a leak gas from the outside of the laminated film to secure the sealing quality of the laminated film. For this reason, it is necessary to dispose a gas sensor at the inside of the laminated film, or in an enclosed space, to detect moisture (water vapor).
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-106894 discloses a method for measuring a gas concentration by a quartz resonator sensor disposed in an enclosed space.
However, in the gas sensor, such as the quartz resonator sensor disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-106894, which detects a gas according to a change in an electrical signal due to adsorption of a gas to be measured, the response speed and the detection sensitivity are greatly influenced by the flow rate of the gas to be measured. In particular, as the flow rate of the gas decreases, the response speed and the detection sensitivity decrease. Accordingly, there is a problem that it is difficult to detect a gas remaining in, for example, an enclosed space, with high accuracy.